An Unmentionable Choice
by The Yank and The Brit
Summary: #01 in the Diesel and Steph series. Will this be the way it will all end? Very small spoilers for Plum Lucky - will not spoil the book.


**An Unmentionable Choice**

**By JanG.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from the world of Stephanie Plum are the sole property of the very talented author: Janet Evanovich. I have only borrowed and do not wish to make money off of them. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Author's Note: **This is a fluff piece written in response to Rosa's 'Explain That One Away' Challenge on PerfectlyPlum and was not written to be within canon. However, it might be a good way for Janet to finish the series which would stop any and all Babe/CC arguments. The prompt line that had to be used was "I know it may not seem like it, but there is a rational explanation."

And many thanks to AmyF, my partner in crime, for beta'ing this piece for me.

**Rating: **R

**~~~****~~~~**

I'm spoiled for choice.

I used to think that I had two men in my life, but recently I've come to realize that I actually have three.

Joe Morelli is my past and my occasional present. He took my virginity when I was just sixteen and I guess a girl always has a soft spot for her 'first'. He's full of Italian hormones and gestures, plus he has the best buns in Trenton. Trust me, that's a definite 'plus'.

The second is Ranger. Ricardo Carlos Manoso a.k.a. Ranger, is my present and perhaps my future. He was my lover for one glorious, unforgettable night. A night I wouldn't mind repeating, but so far the opportunity hasn't arisen. He's Cuban American, dark, dangerous and well, just the thought of him sends warm feelings down south. Ranger owns a security company called RangeMan LLC, and a fleet of expensive, brand new black vehicles. He also has a private army of some of the sexiest men on the East coast working for him.

And then there's Diesel. Diesel is tall, broad and sexy. He has dirty blond hair that always looks like it needs combing, and his preferred fashion style can only be described as grunge.

Diesel describes himself as an Unmentionable. Whereas Lula and I jokingly call Ranger 'Batman', Diesel is the real McCoy; he really does have super powers. He can open doors with a wave of his hand, make a slot machine pay out on demand, and he can teleport! Yep, teleport. Poof and he appears. Poof and he disappears. I know this because he's popped into my apartment many times and I've never once seen or heard a door open or close. Then again, I don't normally hear Ranger entering my apartment either. But at least Diesel admits he's special, unlike Ranger who will never admit to anything. Knowing that Diesel can pop into a room when you least expect it, can be very unsettling to say the least.

He also has a disconcerting habit of removing my bra without me noticing and I have shared a bed with him on a number of occasions. Let me clarify that. I have never been intimate with Diesel, I've just shared a sleeping space with him. I'm pretty sure that, given the slightest encouragement, Diesel would prefer to sleep 'with' me rather than just next to me.

My feelings towards Diesel are definitely ambiguous. I know very little about the man, even less than I know about Ranger, and I know precious little about him. I know that Diesel is well-educated even though he gives the appearance of being a high school drop-out. When he touches me I get warm all over, it's like feeling comforted and content at the same time. He's funny and good company, but sometimes he can be a royal pain in the butt.

So when he popped into my bedroom while I was drying off after my shower, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to stay or leave. I compromised and wrapped my towel back around me and tied it between my breasts. I knew I was blushing but there really wasn't anything I could do about that so I ignored the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Bad timing Sweet Thing?" Diesel grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, perfect timing." My voice dripping with sarcasm. I may not be good at a lot of things, but sarcasm is definitely one of my strengths. "I mean when else would I want you to pop in to my bedroom, other than when I'm standing in it, stark naked?" I glanced down to check that my towel was still securely tied. "Why are you here?"

"I'm hurt," he said, putting one hand over his heart. "That's not what I would call a warm welcome, Honey. What would you say if I told you that I just wanted to see you?"

"I would ask you, 'what do you want?'."

"I don't 'want' anything. After our last adventure... well, I kinda missed you."

I rolled my eyes again. I'm going to do some serious damage one of these days if I keep doing that. "I don't believe you're here because you miss me. I think you're after someone. Who is it this time?"

Diesel took a step towards me and I automatically took a step back. "Nope, not after anyone. I swear I'm here because I wanted to see you." He took another step forward and again I backed up.

I was getting angry and I gestured in the general direction of the bedroom door. "Well you can just wait out in the living room and you can see me out there in a few minutes... after I get dressed."

Taking another step towards me, Diesel gave me the full force of his smile. I reeled backwards from the power of that smile. I wondered where he'd been hiding those dimples. I took another step back and felt the bed against the back of my legs. I had thought that Ranger's smile was heart melting, but Diesel's was body melting. I sat down on the bed with a thump. Diesel came and stood right next to me, his leg brushing mine where the towel had slid up, leaving more exposed skin than I was comfortable with.

"Are you all right? You look a little out of it." I glanced up at him and saw genuine concern in his eyes.

"Umm... yeah, I'm okay. I think." And then he was smiling at me again. He sat down next to me and picked up one of my hands and started stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I have a confession to make. We've known each other for awhile now and it's dawned on me that I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Diesel, I don't need to be a rocket scientist, or even an MIT graduate, to have worked that out!"

Again he smiled at me and then put his finger on my lips. Once again I was reminded of how gentle his touch was. As he caressed my lips with his finger I looked up into his eyes, they were tender and smiling. That finger was still on my lips and, God help me, I was so tempted to flick my tongue out and lick it.

"Don't interrupt, I'm spilling my guts here. I keep telling you that I need your help because of your bounty hunting skills, but that's just an excuse. Since I met you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, so I keep making excuses to take on the jobs that come up here in Trenton. But there's another reason why I'm always popping into your life; it's because of your Unmentionable skills. Just like your niece, Mary Alice."

My jaw had dropped and I was staring at Diesel, unable to come up with a coherent thought. I was in shock from information overload. Unmentionable? Me? Diesel likes me? I mean really likes me? He obviously didn't want me to catch any flies because he used the finger already on my lips, and another that he'd placed under my chin, to gently close my mouth. Leaning forward he placed the softest kiss on my lips. I was stunned. Before I could think of returning the kiss he had already pulled back.

I realized that I really wanted to return the kiss. I shook my head a little and tried to concentrate on what he'd said. "I have powers? Will I be able to solve my rent problems by making a slot machine pay out a jackpot every other week?"

Diesel chuckled softly. "You can't use your powers for personal gain. Plus, we don't know what you'll be able to do, yet. Every Unmentionable has different gifts."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. This guy had the softest lips. "If you don't mind, I thought we could hang out with each other for a while." It wasn't a question but he was definitely asking my permission.

All I could do was nod my head. I really couldn't think straight. Then I found my voice. "Where do you want to hang out?"

"Well... here would be a good place." He glanced at the bed and then ran a finger across the top of my towel, caressing the swell of my breasts.

"I think we could hang out in the living room, it might be saf... I mean more comfortable." I was really having trouble talking now because his hand had dipped beneath the top of the towel and was now fiddling with the knot holding it together.

"I think we could be quite comfortable here." I arched my neck as he started to nuzzle just below my ear. When he started nipping and sucking his way down my neck I shivered and thought that not even Ranger could make me feel like this.

I felt his hand slide under the towel and caress my thigh. With each stroke his fingers reached a little higher. My breath hitched and then I sighed when he touched _that_ spot. My body was heating up as quickly as my heart was racing. I turned my head and captured his lips. I had to see if his lips were really that soft. Oh God, they were. This guy could kiss. I wonder if his special powers stretched to personal stuff. I decided then and there that I really wanted to find out.

He slipped off the bed, got down onto his knees and untied my towel. Bringing his mouth to my breast, he sucked gently on one taut nipple while stroking me between my legs with one hand. Dipping one long finger into me, he brought his mouth back up to mine and I kissed him back for all I was worth.

We were so engrossed in each other we never heard the front door open, or the footsteps coming towards the bedroom, and we certainly didn't pay any attention to the bedroom door opening.

Without breaking the kiss, Diesel pulled me back down onto the bed, his finger all the time caressing my insides. I was just registering the fact that his thumb was beginning to stroke my clit when we heard the voice.

"Cupcake... what the Hell?"

I froze and so did Diesel, his hands still touching me.

Oh my God! Joe! How am I going to explain this? I mean, this is blatant cheating. Right in his face cheating. I honestly never thought I'd do this to Joe.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and tried to hide behind Diesel's very solid torso. "Oh, um... hi Joe. I know it may not seem like it, but there is a rational explanation..." My voice trailed off. I really didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Diesel was quicker on the draw. "Morelli, you are interrupting a very intimate moment."

"That much is obvious!" Joe's voice dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"A very private and very intimate moment." Diesel ignored Joe's belligerent tone and stance. "I was just about to ask Steph to marry me." I wasn't sure who was more surprised at Diesel's announcement, me or Joe.

Diesel covered me with my towel and looked me straight in the eye. I could see he was serious. "Well, Sweet Thing? Will you?"

I glanced over at Joe and then back at Diesel. "Will you teach me how to use my Unmentionable powers?" He nodded at me. I continued to consider him as I narrowed my eyes. "Will you never call me 'Sweet Thing' or 'Honey' ever again?"

Diesel gave a throaty chuckle, "I promise, Sugar." I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"Then it's a definite maybe." I looked over to gauge Joe's reaction, but he was gone.

Looking back at my new superhero, I saw love in his eyes along with the permanent twinkle that had always been there. And I leaned forward and kissed him. "Ask me again in a few days after I've had some time to get used to the idea."

Reaching up, I put my arms around his neck and threaded my hands in his hair. The noise of the front door slamming shut didn't even register as Diesel laid us back down, with his lips very securely fastened to mine.

I pulled away from Diesel, putting my hands on his chest and putting enough pressure on him to push him far enough away so I could look at his face. "You do promise to help me develop my powers?"

"Sweetheart, I have every intention of exploring and helping you to develop every power you hold, and I can promise you that we are going to enjoy every minute of it. Now, where were we?"

"Mmm... about here." And I closed the space between us. Diesel held my face between his hands and resumed his previous activity, which I was only too happy to encourage.

**End**


End file.
